


The Not Chosen

by bardsley



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Dark, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/pseuds/bardsley
Summary: After the ritual, Sakura thinks about Aya.





	The Not Chosen

The white dress that she is wearing is stained with grime, just like mine.

 

I wonder if she feels the chill of the air coming off the water the way I do. I think she does. I can see the way the breeze brushing against her bare arms raises goose flesh. She looks as uncomfortable in the dress as I feel. It fits perfectly, but it feels decadent. The straps feel flimsy against my shoulders, as though they only hold the dress up just to offer the promise of taking it down. 

 

I have never worn a strapless dress before. I don’t think she has either. At least, I can’t imagine her wearing it anywhere that people could see her. Not anywhere that her brother might see her--or worse, nowhere that he could see her being seen in it. 

 

But we are alone. Almost alone. The redhead and the driver are still in the car. The door to the car is still open, and after awhile, it starts to make a sound.  _ Ding-ding-ding. _ The sound makes me realize how silent she has been. 

 

She really does look like me. Not exactly like me. Looking at her is not like looking into a mirror. Not that mirrors show your exact reflection either. I mean, in mirrors, everything is backwards. 

 

Everything feels backwards now. Like, the way that she is looking at me. I saved her. I’m smiling, but she is just looking at me with a wide-eyed, dumb rabbit expression. The kind that they get in the headlights of a car just before they get hit. 

 

And I think, for a moment, that  _ I can make that happen _ . I can feel something in the back of my mind that wants to see it happen, to see her as a red splatter against the road. I could do it. I feel it. I could just reach out with my mind and press the gas pedal and yank the wheel. 

 

Or, I wouldn’t have to use the new power that I feel pulsing at the back of my skull. I could use my hands. I could push her over the guard rail and into the water. She could be with her brother again. 

 

No, no, I won’t do it. I won’t kill her. And I  _ won’t _ let them die. I can control it. It will not control me. 

 

The white dress that she is wearing is stained with grime, but my stain goes deeper. She is Aya’s sister. The one that he loves. The Chosen One. But I chose this. I chose to take her place. I chose to do this for him. She is the one they chose. The one he will always choose. And I am the one with the devil inside. 


End file.
